


【豆助】藍天

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 角色死亡注意
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 10





	【豆助】藍天

「建學，快看鏡頭！」  
「是、是。」

金建學寬厚的肩膀任由金英助攬到身邊，他們緊貼在一起，確保兩人都有站在拍貼機的鏡頭範圍裡。  
隨著拍貼機的指示，金英助熟練地變換拍照動作，金建學倒是除了微笑和比YA之外想不出什麼變化。剩下最後一張照片時，金英助心血來潮，抱住金建學的腰、靠在他肩膀上時，金建學下意識地往旁邊躲了一下。

「哥，我們拍這個不會很奇怪嗎？」走出拍貼機時，金建學問。  
「誰叫抒澔突然被老師留下來？」金英助站在編輯螢幕前，拿著觸控筆快速地點選喜歡的樣式。「偶爾兩個人拍也不錯啊。」  
「問題不是那個……喂，別亂畫我的臉。」

一向不擅長應付拍貼機裝飾的金建學站在金英助身後，看著他在兩人的照片上寫名字、日期、點擊各種動物貼圖。裝飾照片的時間限制太侷促，金建學總是來不及搞懂貼圖和筆刷的位置，計時就已經結束了；因此他們的拍貼照幾乎都是由擅長美術的金英助下手的，偶爾還有李抒澔幼稚的塗鴉。

蹲在照片出口前的金英助滿心期待地等照片慢慢地滑出來，他抽出照片。「好了，給你。」金建學接過照片，穿著水手服制服的兩人被畫上貓耳朵和小雞貼圖，畫面中五顏六色，臉部被美化效果弄得不太像本人，日期寫著「2020年5月20日」。

「哥真的很喜歡拍這個啊。」他們一邊走出遊戲中心，一邊閒聊。  
「我想在畢業前留下紀念。」金英助雙手握著照片，滿意地端詳。  
「對喔，哥要畢業了。」  
「沒有我在的時候不可以和抒澔吵架哦。」  
「這是什麼無理要求……哥，小心！」

金英助顧著低頭看手上的照片，沒有注意到街上的車子從前方疾速駛向他們，金建學立刻抓住金英助胸前的領帶，將他拉往內側；僅僅是一步之差，車子幾乎要撞上金英助，駕駛著急地按了幾下喇叭，便疾駛而去。

「真是的！哥，你在做什麼？」氣急的金建學拉住金英助的領帶，他忍不住對他的冒失發脾氣。「你差點就沒命了，你知道嗎？」  
「對、對不起……。」明顯受到驚嚇的金英助還沒回過神，任憑金建學拉扯身體，他不安地握住金建學抓在領帶上的手。「會痛、建學……。」  
「……抱歉。」金建學鬆開他，替他重新拉好領帶，支支吾吾地解釋。「我不是故意的。剛才太危險了——」  
「我知道呀。」金英助露出笑容。「是我的錯，害你嚇到了，對不起。別生氣了，哥請你吃好吃的。」他邊說邊勾起金建學的手臂，帶著還沒調整完情緒的學弟繼續往前走。「你想吃什麼？只要不是韓牛，哥都買給你。」  
「哎。」金建學也早該習慣變化無常的金英助，他順手把金英助拉進人行道內側。「老是說我跟抒澔哥，你一個人才更令人擔心吧？平常也是，別人說什麼就聽什麼……。」  
聽著金建學一如往常的嘮叨，金英助只是隨意附和著，但無以名狀的安心感滲透心裡，剛才的驚嚇已在不知不覺間被撫平，變成了遙遠的記憶；他們漫無目的地走在熟悉的街道上，見金建學嘴上還沒教訓完，金英助就趕緊拉著他去看路邊的各種食物。

最後兩人也沒有吃上什麼特別的，金英助只是買了兩人都能負擔的冰淇淋給金建學，但金建學並沒有說什麼，他們肩並著肩，一起坐在沿海防波堤上，遙望夕陽染紅了波動的海平面。  
再過沒多久，金英助就要獨自離開這個海島了。這裡說小不小、說大卻也不大，雖然也有些娛樂景點和幾間學校，但就是沒有一間大學。自從他們還是鄰居相識以來，早已數不清過了多少年，尤其金英助總是抱怨金建學不記得他們認識的時間；當時間來到金英助畢業前夕，金建學卻如大夢初醒般，無時無刻記著他們已經認識十年了。  
  
「哥已經確定要去哪間大學了嗎？」金建學的雙唇抵著快要融化的冰淇淋問。  
「嗯。之前給你們看過的那間，離這裡有點遠。」金英助抱起雙膝。「不能帶Sunny過去，好難過。」  
「我們會好好照顧他的。」金建學說，把吃完冰淇淋的紙杯擱在一旁。「倒是哥，要好好照顧自己啊。上了大學就沒辦法隨時回來吧？」  
「知道啦，又不是不能打電話給你們。……建學啊。」金英助側過頭，視線轉向佇立在海上的碧綠山腰，黏黏糊糊地說著。「你也會來考這間大學嗎？……因為，要是以後不能跟你見面的話，哥會很寂寞的。」  
「我還不知道。」金建學沒多想什麼。這哥自從升上高三下學期，就總是說些不想離開大家、好想跟你們繼續玩的話，雖然總是被他和李抒澔冷淡回應——此時金建學看向海面的瞳孔放大了一點。他注意到這次金英助說的是你而不是你們。

潮濕的海風聲輕拂過耳邊，金建學懷疑自己是否只是聽錯，但金英助罕見地保持沈默，燙直的髮絲被風吹起，金建學看不見他的表情。不知何時，海風一瞬間強烈起來，金建學來不及抓住隨風飄落入海的冰淇淋紙杯，他看見金英助的水手服領子被吹翻過來半片，那個遲鈍的哥哥卻沒有發現。

「哥，過來。」金建學搭上金英助的雙肩，金英助回過頭來，在距離異常拉近的剎那，金建學不自覺成了抱著金英助後背的姿勢。海浪拍打並沒有蓋過他們加快的心跳聲，金建學愣了一下，連忙替他整理好後頸的領子。「好了。」他收回手。  
「……。」金英助什麼也沒有說，乾淨的雙眼圓睜，就這麼直盯著金建學看，害金建學控制不住地驚慌起來。他不得不承認，金英助真的很擅長把事情變得複雜。「回家吧，哥，太陽下山了。」  
「……嗯。」金英助終於回應，他輕盈地跳下防波提，金建學也跟隨在後。他擔心恍恍惚惚的金英助又不注意車子，始終把他護在人行道一側，但金英助什麼也沒有說。他們即使不說話也不會感到尷尬，唯獨這一次，金建學感覺到彼此之間的空氣染上了一層霧霾。

送金英助到家門口後，金建學在他關上門前拉住他的手腕。「英助哥。」金建學低垂視線。「你離開之後，我們會再見面的。我們約好了，不要擔心。」  
金英助笑出來，他拍拍金建學的手。「我知道了。明天見。」  
「明天見。」

—————

下午五點，金英助和同班同學在室外游泳池旁掃著地，夕陽餘暉灑落在泳池水面波瀾。一、二年級學生還有輔導課要上，他們這些無所事事的準畢業生就負責每天的清掃工作。

為了畢業典禮的準備，身為工作人員的李抒澔和金建學似乎相當忙碌，今天還沒在學校見到他們，金英助原先打算在他們下課後相約晚餐。這時，身旁的同學放下手中的掃把，接起電話。「……什麼？現在嗎？也不是不行啦，但……。」  
「怎麼了？」金英助問。「家裡在催你回去幫忙嗎？」  
「對啊，真是麻煩的時間點。」同學將電話拿遠了點抱怨。  
「你先回去吧，剩下的我來就好。」金英助說，對他擺了個不用客氣的手勢。在這個小地方上，居民之間大部分都相互熟悉。  
「真是不好意思，那就麻煩你了——」

空蕩的游泳池旁只剩下金英助一人，他無趣地掃著落葉，腦中想著為什麼游泳池旁還要種這麼多樹等等不重要的小事。忽然間，昨天的景象闖入他眼前，金建學放在他肩上的溫度猶存，他停下腳步。  
明明只是司空見慣的肢體接觸，金英助卻在當下隱約產生了某種期待。他低下頭，看著自己長長的領帶被風吹起，不免為自己的天真感到羞愧。——事到如今，他不該再想這些的。金英助握住胸前飛舞的領帶，讓它回歸原位。他繼續掃地，拖著散漫的腳步，沒有注意到自己腳下經過一灘積水；當皮鞋底滑過積水，金英助往後踩了幾步，卻踩了個空，噗通一聲摔進泳池裡。

反應不及的金英助慌張起來，他不會游泳，身上衣物瞬間吸滿了水份更讓他的身體變得沉重；他試圖往下踩地板，卻因為仰躺著的姿勢看不見自己的雙腳。金英助發現自己逐漸下沉，水面淹過他的臉，混著刺鼻氨氣味的池水堵住了他的呼救；但無論他怎麼用手掙扎，泳池邊空無一人，教室裡正上著課，就連走廊上都死寂空蕩，誰也看不見他。吃進太多水讓他的意識開始模糊，他的視線只剩下閃過眼前的深藍色衣領，和快要消失的藍天。

「建學。」金英助在水中無聲地吶喊，向天空伸出顫抖的手。他像一台電腦被迫進入關機程序。「抒澔。建學——」

—————

儘管校方用盡所能將消息壓下來，這件大事仍無可避免地衝擊了整座島。泳池被封鎖關閉，校內學生無限期停課。即將畢業的年輕學生獨自在泳池溺斃了。這件事的驚悚程度光從文字便可感受，鄰里之間瀰漫不安焦躁的氛圍，班上的小群組交頭接耳，但誰也無法多說什麼。這是一件遺憾的意外。

金建學和李抒澔在第一時間來到金英助家門前，但家人同樣無法消化如此臨時的狀況，除了警察和校方，他們不願和任何人見面。兩人就這樣等著，日復一日地過著，在吃飯時聽著隔壁桌談著；三天過去，家屬沉痛宣佈在鎮上舉行告別式。

他們去是去了，但就算站在現場，也缺乏任何事實說服他們，說服他們金英助已經不在這個世界上了。相識的學生、朋友間都沉默不語，就連李抒澔都不和金建學說話，或許也不知道開口該說些什麼。一切被迫在緊湊的行程下結束，但金建學的精神始終停在那一天。

他沒有看見金英助最後一眼。金英助彷彿死去的水母，從此融化在水裡，不留下任何痕跡；彷彿他來不及抓住的、脆弱的冰淇淋紙杯，在瞬間就被風吹落海流中。

隨著時間過去，學校恢復上課，校內也不斷進行相關輔導，但金建學一次也沒有去。他不曉得李抒澔去了沒，但如果就連和李抒澔都無話可說，他寧可保持沈默。  
自然而然地，大家在幾個月內逐漸回到日常生活，李抒澔和他輪流帶Sunny去散步，他們也開始有了談話，但彼此心知肚明，除了Sunny之外絕口不提和金英助有關的事。

把狗狗送回家的金建學十分不好意思地收下謝禮，在夜晚回到家中。他獨自待在房間，躺在床上對著安靜的天花板發呆。  
說來可笑，但事到如今，金建學仍然不時懷疑金英助是否真的不在了。他已經好幾個月沒有見到金英助，他們認識以來從來沒有相隔這麼久不見，畢竟他們就連去一趟便利商店都會撞見彼此。金建學翻了個身，看到桌上的書堆夾著一張紙，他坐起身，把它抽出來。是他們兩人的拍貼照片。

金英助親暱地黏在他身上，而他那有些尷尬的樣子有點好笑，但他並不是真的討厭金英助這麼做，只是那股陌生的感覺總是讓他不知所措。  
如果金英助畢業了，現在的他大概會三天兩頭打電話過來嘮叨吧，說著好想回去、Sunny過得怎麼樣、和抒澔有沒有好好相處……想到這裡，金建學拿起手機。

現在打過去的話，能夠聽見金英助的聲音嗎？  
答案是顯然的，金英助並不是在某處的都市裡，而是在——金建學不知道那是什麼地方。但他卻忍不住想要打過去的衝動。  
好想聽他的聲音。好想聽他接起電話後傻笑著說「建學啊」，就像他們睡不著時會打給彼此的時光一樣。  
金建學的腦袋開始發熱，他放下手機，掌心的燙卻還殘留，他被弄得焦躁起來，開始翻箱倒櫃；他找出所有他們一起拍過的拍貼和照片，穿著水手服的金英助、穿著便服的金英助、睡著被偷拍的金英助……照片散落一地，金建學迷茫地望著它們。它們是死的，是不會和金建學對話的，它們曾經是金英助，但現在已經不是。

這就是死亡嗎？金建學顫抖著。他第一次拍拍貼是和金英助。第一次和一個人來往這麼久也是金英助。第一次和朋友出門過夜是和金英助。第一次和誰立下約定也是金英助。難道就連人生第一次這麼痛苦的離別，金英助也非得佔有不可嗎？

他一拳揍向牆壁，好讓身體裡無法排解的疼痛有個出口，但卻只意識到活下來的艱難。他繼續翻找著，把所有能動的傢俱都倒了過來，拼命摔著房間裡多餘的東西。也許金英助只是在和他玩捉迷藏，只要他再努力一下，金英助就會被他找到——。

當金建學的手臂不曉得被什麼劃出一道血淋淋的傷口，他抓住自己的手，脫力地倒在床上，乾澀的雙眼終於流下淚水。

金英助不是畢業了，也不是躲起來，而是永遠離開他了。金建學閉上眼，苦澀地咀嚼這個遲來的事實。

—————

金建學的時間開始轉動了。伴隨這件事，他也開始夢到金英助。

「建學，我吃不下了。」金英助穿著制服，坐在他對面，委屈巴巴地說。  
「你又點太多了。」金建學說，但沒有責備他。他夾起數量驚人的肉片，對金英助說。「我會全部幫你吃完的。所以哥快點回來吧。」  
「我已經回來了啊，建學。」金英助不解地說。  
「不，你不在這裡。」金建學看著他，冷靜地說。「你不在這裡。」  
金英助不再回話，他露出貓咪般的單純笑容，身後的血海如浪潮般滾滾襲來，將他們吞沒。

就在以為自己要窒息的瞬間，金建學在床上醒來了；他拿起枕邊的手機，半夜三點，這時候要是打給李抒澔絕對會被臭罵一頓。李抒澔寒假時轉學了，他離開島上，到都市的高中就讀，離開前不斷囑咐金建學要記得去帶Sunny散步。

「……雖然現在問有點遲了。」李抒澔離開前，在港口邊和金建學對話。「你沒事吧？」  
「嗯？我很好啊，沒事。」  
「真的嗎？」李抒澔有些遲疑不決。「……我不是為了學業什麼鬼的理由轉學的。」  
金建學在寒冷的海邊搓搓手臂，沈默不語。「我只是……還是無法接受。我在想，如果離開屬於他的地方會不會好一點。」李抒澔說。  
「我懂。」金建學給了一個似是而非的答案。  
「總之，你也要保重。」李抒澔轉過身，最後還是擔憂地回頭。「雖然英助哥總是抱怨我們愛吵架，但我還是希望你別做什麼傻事。」

金建學心裡震了一下，因為這是他們在那之後第一次提到金英助這個字。

不像李抒澔的離開，金英助依然像鬼魅一樣持續出現在金建學夢裡；有時夢境真實、普通地讓金建學以為這就是現實，伸出手卻發現自己其實不在拍貼機或學校裡面；有時則是刻意折磨金建學似的，金英助在水中掙扎、求救的幻影刺痛著他的雙眼，讓他汗涔涔地驚醒。  
夢中的金英助一次也沒換過衣服，他永遠穿著那套深藍色水手服制服，也就是金建學最後一次看到金英助的那天。

又一次的惡夢，金建學氣喘吁吁地坐起，他拿起手機不斷滑動社群網站，好讓自己完全從金英助痛苦的哭聲中清醒過來。

待他冷靜下來，他穿起外套，獨自在微涼的夏夜外出。深夜的小鎮上只有便利商店還開著，金建學買了一瓶運動飲料，不知不覺就走到家附近的學校去。他輕易就翻過學校圍牆，他和金英助、李抒澔不曉得一起在上課時間翻過了多少次。

他來到自己的教室旁，三年一班。事情已經快要過去一年了，金建學也即將要畢業，離開這個傷心地。他們的教室正好就在泳池附近，他靠在欄杆上，把冰涼的運動飲料灌進喉嚨裡，望著那片寂靜的泳池。泳池早已恢復使用，彼時的緊張氣氛彷彿不曾存在過，大家普通地上游泳課，包括他也是。

這段時間裡，金建學查過很多次溺水的資料。他二年級的教室也在同一側，其實事情發生時他是離金英助很近的，但金建學發現溺水的人無法發出聲音，導致他在絕望的掙扎下死去。

這不是任何人的錯。學校固然負起責任，但誰也知道，不是提早離開的同學、不是學校、不是上課班級的錯，這一切純粹只是金英助運氣太不好。但原因越是如此單純，單純到荒唐的程度，金建學越是無法接受，但願他們有個對象責怪、抗議、發怒，好讓自己好過一點，可他卻沒有。

金建學手中的空罐往下掉落，在寂靜中發出哐啷聲。  
既然誰也救不了金英助，為什麼金建學會如此懊悔？  
他走下樓梯，站在平靜的泳池旁。如果錯的是自己就好了，那樣輕鬆多了，與其讓素不相識的命運帶走金英助，金建學寧可是由自己來承擔他的死。他夢過，也想像過無數次，金英助的制服在水中漂浮、擺動，他獨自在冰水中載浮載沉，衣領亂了，卻沒有人替他整理——金建學恍然想起最後一次的那天。

金英助盯著自己看，什麼也不說。他太晚才察覺了。要是他坦承面對自己的內心就好了，要是他鼓起勇氣就好了——要是他用就連金英助都無法招架的熱情親吻他最後一次就好了。要是來得及告訴他，金建學便再也不會放開他。

在金建學抬起淚流滿面的臉時，他看見金英助的身影倒映在藍天似的水面上。他還在夢中嗎？他心想，這又是個夢中夢，他經常沒有真正醒來。月光照耀水池，穿著制服的金英助就如那天一樣熟悉、動人，他開口說。

「建學啊。」  
「建學和哥約好了，對吧？」金英助波動的臉龐笑著說。「你說我離開之後，我們會再見面的，不需要擔心……。」  
「英助哥。」金建學悲痛萬分地哭泣，他試圖碰觸金英助伸出的手。「對不起。我其實是想要告訴你的。」

只要跳下去，就會從惡夢裡醒過來了吧？  
金建學閉上雙眼，讓前傾的身體隨著地心引力墜落。


End file.
